


Teen Wolf

by Chloem2001



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloem2001/pseuds/Chloem2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single member of Scott's pack has a life. This story centres on every single member of his pack, and how their life works. Scott's relationship with Kira starts to develop as they finally get to be a real couple however Scott started to struggle with the fact that Alison is death. He starts to blame Stiles for what happened even though he shouldn't. Kira loves Scott but starts to feel as if he will never love her more than Alison so she starts to think to whether or not to stay with Scott. Lydia loves being single but she soon starts to develop feelings for Stiles, however Stiles is in a relationship with Maila and he finally seems happy so she decides to keep it a secret. But for how long. Stiles is having a great time with Malia, her feeling the same way. Stiles still has feelings for Lydia but knows them getting together isn't going to happen. Liam starts to feel left out in the pack as other than Lydia they each have someone, that is until he meets Mia. Liam starts to fall for her but how long is it until she finds out what is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf

SCOTT'S POV

 

Scott and Kira were lay there on his bed like they had been for the past hour, them on the verge of sleep. Cuts covered Scott's face little spots of blood visible, Kira also had a few but less than he had. Scott slowly stroked the side of her cheek where her skin had turned red, he rubbed it causing a small smile to cover her face. He stared deeply into her brown eyes, beginning to get lost in them. Her pale skin shinning against the moon light. Kira looked back into his eyes, before she started to lean forward towards him. Their lips connected and the world around him started to slow down, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. He moved his hand downwards to her waist holding onto it tightly before he started to smile. They continued to kiss for a couple moments before they parted to breath in air. 

 

"Scott?" Kira asked in a soft voice. Scott looked at her before he responded "yeah?" he replied. "Do you still think of Alison?" Kira said this quietly as if she didn't really want to ask him the question. Scott's heart stopped as the memory of her flooded his mind, the moment when she was stabbed right in front of him. Where she died in his arms. Scott held back tears as he slowly rose from where he lay "of course I do" he spoke "all the time." he looked down sadly remembering her long black hair and her pale complexion. "Do you blame Stiles?" she asked sitting up as well. Kira was looking at him as he turned to her. "No...." He said simply. "It wasn't his fault....he couldn't control what happened....or could have changed it" 

 

They said there in silence for what seemed like forever. "But....." He started "I sometimes feel as if it was his fault....and I shouldn't think that" He cried. He didn't know why he thought that...he couldn't blame Stiles for what happened...could he? Kira placed her palm over his hand "Stiles is your best friend Scott..." That's all she said before standing up from the bed looking down at him. "You shouldn't blame him....I'm sure he feels guilty enough for what happened. Even though it was less than a year ago." Wow...it felt sooner. 

KIRA'S POV

 

Kira looked down into Scott's muddy brown eyes, waiting for him to answer her. "Scott?" She asked and he came back out of his own world. "Don't blame Stiles" Scott nodded "I wont" he replied. Kira nodded back before she left his room and returned home. Did Scott blame Stiles for what happened to Alison? He couldn't could he? They were like brothers. Kira knew she hadn't know Alison long but she did know her. She was a nice girl and seemed like she cared about every single one of her friends sometimes even Kira. Kira knew it wasn't Stiles' fault but it didn't seem that Scott did. Though they had been through a lot since her death like the dead pool it did seem that Scott didn't blame him. However nothing has happened in so long that Scott has had time to think about what happened. Kira sighed as she fell down into her soft silk bed. She placed her hands onto of her head trying to wrap her head around what Scott was thinking. "Scott" She grunted. Moments passed quickly before sleep finally took her.

 

She was jerked awake by her alarm clock, the sun gleaming through her bedroom window. She cursed slightly as she looked at the time. She quickly jumped out of bed and got changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Once she did she ran down the stairs grabbing her bags, running through the door seeing Scott sat outside on his small green motorcycle. The door slammed behind her making Scott's head gilt up at her. Once his eyes caught hers a huge smile covered his face as he climbed off of his bike. He walked towards her kissing her lips the moment he got close enough. This is the Scott she remembered.

LIAM'S POV 

 

Liam sat up quickly sweat trickling down his forehead, his breathing deep and heavy. He clutched his sheets, his ocean blue eyes looking rapidly around the room as he placed his feet onto the cold wooden floor of his bedroom. He placed his head in his hands dragging his fingers through his brown soft hair. He wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand as the heat made his skin boil. He slowly stood up in his boxers looking outside his bedroom window seeing the daylight shine into the room. He bit his lip bringing his hands through his hair once more as he began to feel nerves enter his body. He looked at his bed side table eyeing the medicine the doctor had given him. 

 

He slowly sighed grabbing the plastic tub placing two tablets in his hand. Once he placed the tub back down onto the table he looked at them in his hands thoughts running through his mind. He walked into his en-suite bathroom, walking to the toilet throwing them in the water flushing the chain. He watched them go down the drain just like every other morning. Liam breathed heavily walking to the sink leaning against it, his head looking down at the ground. He squeezed the rim of the sink tightly his knuckles going white as snow. Moments passed. After he had gathered his thoughts he jumped into the shower, the warmth of the water feeling great on his skin. He dragged his fingers through his hair the wetness covering his fingers. Once he had finished he jumped out covering himself in a towel that was lay out on the radiator next to him. He walked back into his room and began getting ready for school placing on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, pretty simple, he thought to himself. 

 

He then packed his clothes for lacrosse try-outs getting his stick that was lay out against the wall. He ran down the stairs reaching the bottom seeing his step-dad quickly grabbing his things showing that he was late for work at the hospital, him quickly running out the door leaving Liam alone in the kitchen his mom probably still asleep upstairs. Liam decided against having some breakfast and headed for the door shouting "going to school" up the stairs to his mom though he doubted she heard him.


End file.
